


May 29, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute he viewed Supergirl's different stuffed animals.





	May 29, 2005

I never created DC canon.

One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute he viewed Supergirl's different stuffed animals before he recalled Unity never being picky about which victims he controlled in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
